


Before He Cheats

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, Partner Betrayal, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little song-fic I wrote ages ago to get over writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I own nothing NCIS as Joe has yet to be so much as shirtless.
> 
> The song belongs to Arista and it's writers.

Tony stood there in the parking lot, staring at the door that would lead him into the bar. It didn't matter what he did. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

Gibbs with his arm around some girl, and God! She couldn't have been more than twenty-five. Her make up layered upon layer and slapped on her face. Her hair bleached so many times it was almost straw like.

Tony didn't get it. Hadn't he given Gibbs everything he had? He gave him his body, his heart. His soul!

But Tony had been coming home from coaching the youth ballers at the YMCA when he'd seen Gibbs' car turn into the lot. He'd been suprised as his lover of two years had told him he was working late.

Thinking the older man had finished earlier than expected and chosen to get a drink on the way home, he decided to follow him in and surprise him.

Parking in a spot that had just been vacated on the street, he'd turned the corner just in time to see Gibbs helping the girl out of the passenger seat, pressing her up against the car and kissing her as if he hadn't had anyone to kiss for years.

At first he just stood there, staring unbelievingly at the door they waltzed through.

In his mind he could see them slow dancing on the wooden dance floor until she giggled in his ear and suggesting a drink. Probably one of those fruity little drinks, cos she sure as hell didn't seem like the kind of girl who would be happy sharing bourbon in a dusty basement.

He could see Gibbs slipping his arms around her as she pretended not to know how to play pool, whispering dirtily in her ear.

That was when the anger began to consume him. Walking calmly to his car he opened the trunk and took out the Louisville slugger he kept in there, the aluminium feeling cool in his hand.

As he re-entered the lot, still walking calmly toward Gibbs black SUV, the strains of a woman singing a Goddamn Shania song, badly, hit his ears. Tony imagined for a second that it was the tramp Gibbs was with.

Swinging wildly, he took out the headlights, just as the song ended.

Unbuckling the belt knife Gibbs had given him for his last birthday, he imagined the girl flirtily telling the older man that she was drunk and him imagining the things she'd let him do by the end of the night.

He slashed all four of the tyres before refastening his belt and pulling out the spare set of keys he carried for emergencies. Dragging one of them through the custom paintwork if took the three steps to the drivers door before using the same key to open the cab.

Again his brain drifted to the events probably occuring inside the bar. He could see Gibbs stepping into the bathroom and dabbing on a few dollars worth of the cheap aftershave on sale in the restrooms of bars like these.

Almost on autopilot, he took out his knife again and carefully carved into the drivers seat. I RESIGN. Two words that gave a message as clear as day. On the passenger side he carved a single word. Tony. There was no way Gibbs was going to be left wondering why this had happened. Relocking the truck, because the message would be lost if some dumb shit tried to steal it, he walked back to his own car, whistling to himself.

Tony was sure of one thing only by the time if got there. Gibbs would probably cheat again, after all the guy was too damaged to maintain a normal relationship, no matter what Tony had been trying to convince himself.

But the next time that he cheats, it sure as hell wouldn't be on him!


End file.
